South Park:Diamond is Unbreakable
by Fipe2
Summary: Han pasado extraños sucesos en South Park, un hombre llega al pueblo para buscar a un joven de 15 años llamado Stan Marsh para resolver estos extraños sucesos que pasan en el pueblo, lo cual dará comienzo a una bizarra aventura.(Ustedes deciden si cambió la categoría a M)
1. 1-Stan conoce a George

**Hola a todos, y bueno hoy les vengo con otro Fic de South Park que también será largo, bien les aclararé que en este Fic será de un Universo Alterno, así que hay cosas que cambiará en lo Canon, como:**

 **1-L** **os ch** **icos serán adolescentes**

 **2-La mayoría de los personajes no se conocen(solo pocos)**

 **3-También habrá un cambios de personalidades, pero aún así conservan algo de la personalidad canon**

 **Bueno eso fue todas las aclaraciones, bueno... Pues ya no tengo nada que decir por ahora, así que comenzamos con este Fic de una buena vez.**

* * *

 **POV 3ra Persona(Narrardor)**

31 de Agosto del 2015. Hoy era un día soleado en South Park, normalmente sería un día de nieve, pero ya que el autor Gorila prefiere que sea uno soleado para que sea mejor esta historia... Oh espera? Me estoy desviando del tema. Como sea, hoy es un día soleado en South Park y hoy era el inicio de las clases(para molestia de los que van a la escuela) en donde normalmente en el Universo Canon pasan cosas muy extrañas, pero aquí no es al excepción, hace más 5 meses ha pasado sucesos extraños en el pueblo, que en la historia se dirán más adelante.

 **Fin de POV 3ra Persona**

* * *

 **POV ?**

Hola me llamo Kyle Broflovski soy un estudiante normal de 14 años que ahora iniciará el primer año de secundaria en una nueva escuela. Mi vida es normal y corriente, pero si me junto con mi mejor amigo es algo más diferente. Pero ese es otro tema.

Ahora estaba caminando por la calles para llegar a la escuela, hasta que choque contra alguien sin darme cuenta y me estaba cayendo junto con mis cosas, pero luego de unos segundos me di cuenta que están de pie junto con mis cosas.

-¿Eh? No... Entiendo, creo haberme caído con mis cosas-dije mientras veía muchas veces mi cuerpo y msim cosas que no se habían caído.

-Disculpa no prestaba atención a la calle-dijo la persona que había chocado, y vi que era un hombre adulto de piel un poco morena, pero pareció algo joven que era mas alto que el.. Mínimo media unos 1.75 metros, llevaban una camisa de color blanco uniformado, una chaqueta de color negro, pantalones de color negro, unos zapatos de color negro y gorra de color blanco.

-Los accidentes pasan, no hay de qué preocuparse-le dije al hombre para que no se preocupase.

-Esta bien, por cierto ¿sabrás por casualidad siconoces a un tal Marsh que vive en este pueblo?-preguntó el hombre.

-¿Marsh?-pregunté confundido.

-Sí, tengo que hablar con el de algo importante-respondió el hombre, parecía alguien sospechoso.

Porque él quiere hablar con Stan? No lo entiendo, sabe que Stan tiene "eso", pero nadie sabe sobre "eso", soy el único que lo sabe, tendré que mentirle a este tipo.

-Ah.. No, no tengo idea de quen es-le mentí a ese hombre.

-Compredo, ¿y la calle Bonanza?-preguntó otra vez el hombre.

Ahora busca la calle en donde vive Stan? Tendré que darle la dirección equivocada.

-Ah eso sí! Para llegar ahí, lo mejor es que vaya al autobús número 3 y lo dejara en un santiamén, a estas horas los taxistas no están en servicio, así que tendrá que esparar al autobús-le dije a al hombre la forma de llegar a la calle, pero no a la calle en donde vive Stan.

El hombre me dijo un poco de sí mismo(lo cual es raro para alguien sospechoso) habían dicho que se llama George Martinez y tenía 22 años, él era estadunidenses con descendencia mexicana, era un biólogo marino. era bastante raro que me dijera mucho de sí mismo siendo que está buscando a Stan,pero su cara no parecía importarle decirle sobre el mismo, más bien tenía cara de confianza hacia una persona, pero aún así dudo si confiara en este tipo.

-Gracias por eso, puede que no volvamos a ver de nuevo... Kyle Bloflovski-me dijo George volteadose para ya irse.

-Está bien-le dije y luego volteo para ver a 4 bravucones que era los de 3er año de secundaria molestando a un chico, me sorprendido al ver quién era el chico.

 **Fin del POV Kyle**

-¡Qué mierda haces!-grito el bravucón.

-¡Es que quieres ganarte una paliza!-gritó el otro bravucón.

El chico que estaba sentado se quedó mirando a los bravucones y luego dijo.

-¿Me hablas a mí? No estoy haciendo nada extraño. Esta tortuga acaba de despertar de su estado de hibernación, me da algo de asco las tortugas, y más si las toco, pero aún así quiero aprender a tocarlos sin que me de asco-dijo el chico tratando de tocar a una tortuga que estaba a la orilla de una fuente.

"¡¿Pero qué mierda dices Hippie?! ¡No te estábamos preguntado sobre la puta tortuga!-gritó uno de los bravucones.

-¡Ponte de pie!-gritó otro bravucón.

Luego de que el chico se levantan, uno de los bravucones agarra a la tortuga y se lo acerca a la cara del chico.

-Si quieres entrar a nuestra escuela tienes que hacer el rito de iniciación ¡Dale un beso a la mek da esta!-exclamó el bravucón acercando más la tortuga a la cara del chico.

-¡Por favor! ¡No! ¡Le tengo un asco terrible!-exclamó el chico un poco nervioso.

-¡Déjate de mariscadas!-grito el bravucón y le da una cachetada y luego -¡O quieres como esta tortuga!-lanzó la tortuga a un muro rompiendo su caparazón y ahora estaba sangrando.

-Por favor, no trates de causar problemas-pensó Kyle preocupado por el chico.

-Esta bien, perdona por las molestias-dijo el chico inclinándose un poco.

-El se lo busco. Si quiere que lo dejen en paz, primero debe enfrentarse a ellos, pero el solo es uno y ellos son 4, pero la verdad a mi molesta mucho que tipo cómo ellos mataran a una tortuga por estas estupideces-dijo George en un tono molesto que aún seguía en el mismo lugar.

-Espera! ¡¿Aún no te habías ido?!-preguntó Kyle un poco nervioso que el que el aún seguía ahí.

-Tu me dijiste que tenía que esperar, así que lo haré-respondió George como si fuera algo normal.

-Ahora ¿como te llamas?-preguntó uno de los bravucones.

-Yo soy.. De primer año A, Soy Stan Marsh-respondió el chico llamado Stan y esto sorprendió a George y Kyle ya no tenía ninguna salida para deshacerse del tipo que lo buscaba.

-Stan, en serio tenias de decirlo aquí-pensó Kyle ya muy nervioso.

-Dijo.. ¡Stan Marsh!-exclamó George sorprendió de haber encontrado a esa persona.

-¡Bien maldito Hippie! ¡Si tratas de meterte con nosotros, te daré si una paliza y tu estupido gorro quedará hecho pedazo!-le gritó el bravucón en la cara de Stan que este se quedó callado un momento.

-Esto se pondrá malo-pensó Kyle sabiendo lo que hiba a pasar.

luego de unos segundo Stan levantó su cara, ahora ya no tenía esa cara de despreocupación, ahora tenía una cara amenazante y aterradora.

-¡¿Que mierda has dicho sobre mi gorro?!-preguntó Stan MUY furioso de que insultaran a su gorro.

-¿Qué cojo...-dijo el bravucón sin terminar las palabras porque Stan lo había goleado en el rostro sin que este moviera un solo músculo y tirándolo en el piso.

-Acaso ese es su.. "Stand"-pensó George.

-¿Que pasó?-preguntó uno de los bravucones.

-Ni siquiera vi ese golpe-dijo otro de los bravucones.

-¡ARGHH MI NARIZ!-gritó el bravucón de dolor que agarraba su nariz que estaba sangrando.

-Nadie tiene el derecho de hablar mal sobre mi gorra! ¿Te ha quedado claro?-preguntó Stan al bravucón en un tono amenazante.

-¡S..Si!-respondió el bravucón pero Stan le pisó la cara.

-¡Pues yo creo que no!-exclamó Stan pisándole la cara aún más fuerte.

-¡Este tipo da miedo!-gritó uno de lo bravucones asustado y Stan dejó de pisarle la cara al bravucon y se acercó a a la tortuga y curo sus heridas de alguna manera y la puso dentro de la fuente.

-Ese "Stand" apareció en un visto y en un no visto-pensó George al ver lo que había hecho Stan.

Luego se ve que la nariz del bravucón había sido reparada de repente.

¡Oigan miren! ¡Su nariz! ¡Su nariz ya no está rota!-dijo uno de los bravucones señalando al nariz del que Stan había golpeado.

-¡Pero están hecha una mierda hace un momento!-dijo otro bravucón.

-¡Un momento! ¿Soy el único que ve que su nariz un poco diferente?-preguntó otro bravucón al ver la nariz de ese, que se le había deformado mucho.

-Ahi tienes lo que te mereces, me tome la libertad de hacer algunos arreglos a tu nariz-dijo Stan luego los bravucones se van corriendo gritando como niñitas.

-¡¿Qué mierda le pasó a mi nariz?!-preguntó el bravucón gritando.

-Eso sí que fue molesto-dijo Stan y luego voltea a ver a su mejor amigo Kyle. -Hola Kyle, que bueno que Stan aquí-saludo a su amigo.

Luego Kyle se da cuenta de que Stan le había hablado y vio hacia los lados y George se había ido.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con el?-penso Kyle preguntadose en donde estaba y luego se acercó rápido a su amigo-Hola Stan, tamebien es bueno verte-dijo Kyle tambein saludando a su amigo.

-Sí, que bueno que llegas a tiempo para esperar al autobús y no llegar tarde a nuestro primer día-dijo Stan y Kyle asintió ante eso.

Luego de unos minutos su autobús llego y se fueron a su escuela y George se quedó observando eso.

-Parece que té encontrado Stan Marsh tú eres el único capaz de ayudarme en esto-dijo George para luego desaparecer.

* * *

Luego de terminaran las clases, Stan y Kyle se encontraban caminando por las calles para regresar a sus casas.

-Vaya incluso si es una escuela diferente y más si es una secundaria sigue siendo lo mismo de siempre-dijo Stan en un tono aburrido.

-Vamos Stan no té desanimes, nos acostumbraremos a esto-dijo Kyle animando un poco a su amigo y luego aparece George frente a ellos.

-Parece que nao encontramos de nuevo.. Kyle-dijo George y Kyle empezó a ponerse nervioso ante eso.

-Kyle ¿quién es el?-preguntó Stan a su amigo.

-Digamos que...-dijo Kyle algo nervioso de responder a ala pregunta de su amigo,pero es interumpido por George.

-Digamos que nos encontramos esta mañana-le explicó George a Stan- Soy George Martinez, te he estado buscando en este pueblo... Stan Marsh-dijo George.

-¿A mí?-preguntó Stan confundido.

-Sí, a ti Stan Marsh, te hemos estado vigilando muy de cerca Stan y conocemos casi todo de ti, pero no te preocupes, no soy alguien malvado-dijo George que parecía decir la verdad.

-¿Como sabemos que en verdad no lo eres?-preguntó Kyle aún no teniendo la suficiente confianza para saber si en verdad era bueno o malo.

-Vaya Kyle y pensaba que eras alguien que confiaba en la gente, pero parece que me equivoque de persona-respondió George fingiendo decepción.

-Oye..-iba a protestar Kyle, pero su amigo lo detuvo.

-Cálmate Kyle, bien confiaré en ti, pero ¿porque necesitan mi ayuda?-preguntó Stan.

-Digamos que tú eres de los pocos de los que hemos investigado en este pueblo que tiene un Stand desarrollado, y podrías ser de ayuda, aunque esta no es la razón principal de porque he venido a buscarte-le explicó George a los dos.

-¿Un Stand?-preguntó Stan.

-En serio tengo que explicarte eso? Bien lo haré, Un Stand, es la manifestación del espíritu de una persona, las personas normales como Kyle no pueden verlo, solo los usuarios de Stands pueden hacerlo, por lo que hemos investigado, tú desarrollaste tu Stand cuando tenias 8 años, pero de los que los desarrollan, tú lo desarrollaste sin ser familiar de alguien quien tiene uno-le explicó George a los dos sobre los Stands.

-Espera.. ¿Estás diciendo que esta cosa que tengo desde los 8 años es un Stand?-preguntó Stan sorprendido por esa informacion.

-Sí, exactamente, por lo que veo Kyle ya sabías sobre esto ¿verdad?-preguntó George con mirada interrogatoria.

-Sí, digo es mi mejor amigo ¿porque no debería saber sobre eso?-preguntó Kyle.

-Eso tiene sentido, bien Stan, antes de que te diga porque he venido aquí para buscarte, necesito que me enseñes tus capacidades-dijo George preparándose para pelear.

-¿Mis capacidades?-preguntó Stan confundido.

-Sí, está es una prueba para las capacidades de tu Stand, necesito que me enseñes tus capacidades para saber si estás preparado para lo que viene, si no lo estas, entonces morirás a manos de lo que te enfrentarás-respondió George diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer.

-P..pero yo no quiero pelear-dijo Stan tratando de evitar pelear.

-Maldita sea, a este punto no va mostrar nada, tendré que hacer esto-penso George preparándose para lo peor -Oye Stan, me importa una mierda si no peleas, aun así pelearé de todos modos, y ¡Destrozare tu estupida gorra!-eso último lo dijo gritando así insultando la gorra de Stan así en definitiva mostrar sus capacidades y mas estando enojado.

-¿Qué has dicho sobre mi gorra?-preguntó Stan ahora si ya estando encabronado y ahora tenía al su alrededor un aura de color azul que no podía ver Kyle, pero si George.

-¿En serio tuvo que hacer eso? Sí que que quiere saber sobre las capacidades de Stan-penso Kyle preocupado de lo que iba a pasar.

-Bueno ya que ahora estás así, empieza a invocar tu Stand-le aconsejó George a Stan de sacar su Stand.

-De acuerdo!-respondió Stan en un tono serio y enojado para luego invocar a su Stand sin nombre.

La apariencia de su Stand era la humanoide, con una estructura de gran alcance y estatura alta (cerca de dos cabezas por encima Stan).Está revestida en un tocado de altura, que forma parte de una máscara (algo parecido a un casco) y las placas de armadura que se extienden sobre muchos grandes superficies de su cuerpo. Los cables se unen a la parte posterior de su cabeza y a la parte superior de su espalda. Lleva un adorno de corazón entre la parte superior de la cabeza, la barbilla, los hombros, el plexo celiaco, el cinturón y las rodillas; con pares de picos cortos que sobresalen de sus hombros y los tobillos. Su esquema de color más común consiste en un interior rosa chicle y una ligera armadura azul o plata.

-Así que ese su Stand? Bien ahora sacare al mio [Star Platinum]"pensó George invocando a su Stand.

La apariencia del Stand de George era la de un humanoide de color morado, su estatura era igual a la de George y tenía una armadura que tenía de adorno unas estrellas.

-Incluso si no puedo ver sus "Stands, puedo sentir la tensión entre ambos, y es muy abrumadora-penso Kyle sudando dé nerviosismo al sentir la tensión entre ambos Stands y sus usuarios.

-¡Toma esto!-Stan da el primer golpe con su Stand, pero Star Platinum lo bloquea rápidamente con su brazo derecho.

-No está mal-alago George el golpe.

-Y eso sólo fue el primer golpe, ¡ ahora toma esto! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA!-hizo un grito de guerra Stan haciendo múltiples golpes con su Stand.

-Es rápido, necesito contraatacar-penso George haciendo tambein lo msimo -¡HORA! ¡HORA! ¡HORA! ¡HORA! ¡HORA! ¡HORA! ¡HORA! ¡HORA! ¡HORA!-George hizo un grito de guerra diferente y tambein hace múltiples golpes con su Stand.

Ambos Stands chocan sus golpes rápidamente, el último choque de golpes, hizo que ambas retrocedíeran un poco.

-Vaya, tiene una fuerza increíble, pudo rivalizar en un multiples choque de golpes, también destacó su velocidad, este chico tiene talento-penso George pero se da cuenta que el Stand de Stan iba golpear al suyo.

-¡TOMA!-gritó el Stand estando cerca de golpear a Star Platinum.

-¡Joder! ¡Es muy rápido!-penso George y luego desaparece en frente de Stan y Kyle.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fue?-preguntó Stan al ver que no acertó su golpe y que George desapareció junto con su Stand.

-Aquí estoy-respondió George apareciendo por detrás de Stan, sorprendiedo a los dos.

-¿Como has hecho esperar?-preguntó Stan sorprendido al ver a George detrás de él.

-¿Cuándo se puso detrás de el?-penso Kyle preguntándose cómo es que apareció detrás de Stan.

-Uff... Estoy cansado por usar mi habilidad de "parar el tiempo", si no lo hubiera usado antes, tendría demasiado problemas-luego ve que su gorra se alteró su apariencia y epahora estaba deforme -La gorra... ¿Altero su estructura molecular? Así que esta es su habilidad, puede reparar y modificar las materias que toca, este chico es realmente poderoso... No solo con un Stand con tal fuerza y velocidad, sino con una habilidad realmente peligrosa, realmente conseguí un gran aliado-penso George luego desactiva su Stand y pone su mano en el hombro de Stan.

-¿Ah?-preguntó Stan confundido también desactivando su Stand.

-Esto ya acabado, debo decir que... Has superado mis expectativas Stan Marsh, la fuerza y la velocidad de tu Stand es comparable al de Star Platinum, si no hubiera usado mi Time-Stop hubiera tenido grandes problemas, así que si estas preparado para lo que viene-dijo George felicitándolo un poco por pasar su prueba de capacidad.

-Espera.. ¿Puedes parar el tiempo?-preguntó Kyle sorprendido por la habilidad que tiene George.

-Sí, solo puedo parar el tiempo 5 segundos, pero cuando lo uso me canso demasiado y me da problemas para pelear-le explicó George a los dos sobre su habilidad.

-Vaya no me esperaba que peleará contra alguien así y menos que pasará esta prueba, pero beuno ya que terminó todo esto ¿cuál es la razón principal para buscarme?-preguntó Stan a George, también Kyle quería saber sobre eso y este dio un suspiro.

-Bien te lo diré, la razón principal por la que te he venido a buscar, es por esto-respondió George le da una fotografía a no una normal -Es una premonición en una foto hecha por el Stand de mi abuelo, este pueblo esconde algo, y necesito tu ayuda para averiguarlo-la foto se ve a un hombre junto lo que parecía ser su Stand.

-Este tipo... ¿Esta en South Park?-preguntó Stan mirando la fotografía, y Kyle también lo mira.

-Sí, y esa fotografía es un recurso importante, no las pierdas, bueno me temo que esto es todo lo que te puedo dar está ahora, pero confió en ti lo suficiente para que te las arregles, ten cuidado-le advirtió a Stan y luego a punta con su dedo a Kyle -Y tu Kyle es mejor que no te involucres en esto, al menos puedes ser de ayuda para buscar a este tipo, pero si te lo llegas a encontrar, no llames a al policía, eso no servirá de nada, bueno ya me voy, los veo mañana-se despidió George mientras se da la vuelta para ya irse.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Quién es este tipo?!-preguntó Stan queriendo saber algo sobre el pero este lo ignoro y por ultimo dijo.

-Un Stand es un arma de doble filo, se responsable y dale un buen uso ¿de acuerdo?-esto fue lo último que dijo antes de que se fuera.

Los dos chicos pensaron sobre la situación en la que están, un tipo que está en su pueblo, no saben que es lo que quiere o cuales son sus intenciones, pero sabían que estaban destinados a hacer esto.

-Stan.. ¿Qué piensas sobre esto?-preguntó Kyle a su mejor amigo que este se quedó en silencio por un momento.

-... La verdad no tengo ni idea, esto es... Muy raro para mí, saber el origen de mis poderes sobrenaturales, y luego esto, parece que esto ya estaba destinado para nosotros amigo, de todos modos tenemos que hacer esto-respondió Stan viendo la foto que le dio George.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Stan?-preguntó Kyle preocupado por lo que había dicho su mejor amigo.

-Sí, no sabemos sus intenciones, pero si no lo detenemos, entonces... Este pueblo estara condenado, Kyle eres inteligente, podrías saber dónde podrías estar este tipo, yo me encargo de pelear con el con ayuda de George, ¿está bien?-preguntó Stan.

Kyle estaba impresionado por las palabras de su amigo, no pensaba que en verdad aceptaría arriesgarse a acortar la propuesta de ese hombre y capturar al hombre de la fotografía, el dudaba en involucrarse en esto, el podría llegar a morir, pero tenía que hacerlo por su mejor amigo, así que aceptó.

-Esta bien-respondió Kyle aún dudado dosis tenía que hacerlo.

-Bien, creo que tenemos que volver a casa, antes de que nos castigen-dijo Stan mientras se iba.

-Tienes razón-respondió Kyle mientras lo seguía.

Mientras tanto George estaba caminando por otra de las calles de South Park y veía una copia de la fotografía que le había dado a Stan.

-Espero que en verdad haya aceptado Stan,, Kyle puede ser de ayuda, es inteligente así que puede ayudar en esto sin involucrarse en la peleas, pero me da mala espina que algo malo les vaya a pasar, y todo será por mi culpa-penso George mientras ve la fotografía

La historia de este sujeto es un tanto turbia, Auguró, bautizado por lo medios como "Angelo" uno de los criminales más peligroso de Estados Unidos. Cometió su primer crimen con tan solo 12 años. Fue enviado a un correccional de menores por robo y violacion, pasó la mitad de su vida entre las rejas, después de su escapara él hizo toda clase de fechorías en todo el país, especialmente en el estado de Colorado y las en South Park. De todo su historial, el último caso es el más bizarro. Se dice que puede temblar hasta el más frío.

En año 2010 se topó con 3 niños de 14 años, los torturo, los violo y los mato a sangre fría. Al tercero lo dejo con vida y pidió un rescate. Se creía que el secuestró era algo como uno normal, pero estaban equivocados, era algo más perverso... Mientras se tramitaba el rescate, fue capturado por al policía . Durante su arresto mato a un oficial. Después encontraron al tercer chico descuartizado. Sus órganos estaban diseccionados y clavados en estacas de madera creando una obra de arte maquiavélica.

En el 2014 cayó en la pena de muerte por tal hazaña, sin embargo... ¡Tras 20 minutos colgado, aún seguía respirando! El juez decidido posponer su ejecución.

-Dos días después escapó de prision, por la foto que me dio el abuelo se cree que está aquí, puede que Angelo fuese un usuario de Stan y lo uso para escapar, no se sabe si ya lo tenía antes o después de su ejecución, pero ¿cómo es que lo obtuvo? Dudo que llegara a desarrollarlo en ese lugar, ahora el está asechando este pueblo, y yo no puedo hacer esto solo, Stan Marsh.. Es mejor que esté listo para lo que viene-dijo George mientras miraba las calles del pueblo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Stan y Kyle aún seguían caminando para irse a sus casas, luego ven a montón de gente y a unos policías cerca de un supermercado.

-Eh? ¿Qué es toda esta muchedumbre?-preguntó Stan al ver todas la personas que estaban ahí.

-¿Debe ser que haya habido un asesinato o un robo-dijo Kyle.

-Un hombre entró al supermercado a mano armada, ahora tiene secuestrado a unos rehenes-les dijo una de las personas que estaban cerca del supermercado.

Luego sale del supermercado un hombre con una mujer que tenía un cuchillo cerca del cuello de la mujer.

-¡Estén atentos ha salido!-dijo uno de los policías al ver al ladron fuera del super

-¡Nadie se mueva o la mato!-amenazo el ladron mientras acerca el cuchillo al cuello de la mujer mientras ella pedía ayuda.

-¡Solo dígannos que quiere y se lo daremos! pero por lo que mas quiera ¡No lastime a los rehenes!- le pidió un policía con un megáfono.

-¡Solo denme un maldito auto!-ordenó el ladron a los policías.

Mientras tanto Kyle estaba un poco asustado por lo que podría pasar y Stan no parecía interesarle lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Stan necesitamos ayudar a esas personas!-dijo Kyle a su mejor amigo en pánico.

-¿Eh? En serio quieres que me involucré en esto? Lo siento Kyle pero es mejor no meterme en esto-dijo Stan mientras se daba la vuelta para irse, pero Kyle lo detuvo

-¿Y porque no?-preguntó Kyle.

-Tu me lo has dicho Kyle, que no me meta en este tipo de asuntos sino tendré demasiado problemas-respondió Stan como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y Kyle se maldijo mentalmente por haberle dicho varias veces a su amigo sobre eso.

-¿pero qué pasa con los de los Stands y todo eso?-preguntó Kyle recordando que su amigo aceptó la ayuda de George para saber dónde está el hombre de la foto.

-... Eso es una excepción, cuando el término de decir eso, algo desertó de mí me día que tenía que hacerlo, es como te lo dije Kyle, estábamos destinados a que esto pasara, sobre esto, es mejor que se encarguen los policías de esto-dijo Stan a su mejor amigo, luego el ladron le hablo.

-¡Oye tú!-luego Stan volteo para ver que el ladron le estaba hablando y preguntó si le estaban hablando a él -¡Si te hablo a ti el del estupido gorro con pompon rojo, no trates de acerarte si no quieres que mate a esta perra!-dijo el ladron en un tono de amenaza, y Kyle se puso tensó como una piedra al oir que habían insultado el gorro de su mejor amigo.

-Mierda, en serio tenía que pasar-penso Kyle muy nervioso de lo que iba pasar y Stan tenía al su alrededor un aura de color azul.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó Stan ya ahora estando MUY enojado por insultar a su gorro y se acercó lentamente al ladron.

-¡Stan! ¡Detente! ¡¿Porque siempre tienes que perder la paciencia cuando critican tu gorra?!-Kyel ya estando en pánico y no podía de tener a su amigo, porque ya estando así no había ninguna manera de hacerlo, Stan ignoró lo que dijo su mejor amigo y solo dijo.

-Kyle por ahora no seguiré tu consejo, solo déjame encargarme de este bastardo-dijo Stan mientras se acercaba más al ladron.

-¡Pero de esta manera no!-le gritó el judio pero este lo ignoro de nuevo.

-¡¿Usted qué está haciendo?!-le gritó un policía acompañado de otro tratando de detener a Stan.

-¡No se mueva!-le advirtió el otro policía pero este lo ignoro y sigue adelante.

Stan se detuvo ya estando cara a cara con el ladron.

-Tu ¿qué cojones has dicho sobre mi gorra?-preguntó Stan encabronado pero este no contesto su pregunta.

-¡No trates de acercarte!-gritó el ladron mientras que la mujer aún pedía ayuda.

-¡Sal de ahí chico! ¡Estás poniendo en peligro la vida de un rehén!-le advirtieron unos policías pero Stan los ignoro.

-¡A LA MIERDA ESTO! ¡VOY A MATAR A ESTA PERRA AHORA MISMO!-gritó el ladron apuntó de cortarle la garganta a la mujer, pero Stan invoca a su Stand y agarra el cuchillo para luego atravesar a las dos personas de un solo golpe.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Robas una tienda y pones en peligro la vida de estas personas! ¡No sólo eso, ahora instas a mi gorra y tiene lo huevos para no hacerme ni un puto caso! ¡No tienes vergüenza, joder!-exclamó Stan muy encabronado mientras que su Stand saca su puño de los estómagos de las dos personas y se ve que ya no la tenian atravesadas y habia desaparecido el cuchillo

-¿Eh? ¿cuando...? ¡Mi estómago! No entiendo nada...-dijo la mujer confundida de ver su esto amigo que hace un momento la habían atravesado y mientras tanto el ladron le,pasaba lo msimo pero de una manera diferente.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA?! ¡MI CUCHILLO ESTA INCRUSTADO BAJO LA PIEL! ¡NO PUEDE SER!-gritó el ladron atónito al ver que su cuchillo estaba bajo su piel.

-Necesitarás un cirujano plástico, pero en la cartel no creo que te lo den.. Uh-dijo Stan al ver que actuando de una manera extraña el ladron y luego cayó al suelo.

Entonces salió de la boca del ladron una criatura de estatura baja y de un color azul marino y se empezó a reír.

-Ju Ju Ju así que en este pueblo de mierda hay usuarios de Stand, era mi socio del crimen ¿cómo pudiste entrometerte en esto? ¡Ahora lo pagaras!-exclamó la criatura que parecía estar enojado.

-¿Qué coño? ¡Es es la cosa que apareció en la fotografía que me dio George! ¿Es un Stand?-preguntó Stan confuso al ver a la criatura, luego la criatura se va y se esconde debajo de una alcantarilla.

-Te has convertido en mi objetivo, te estaré vigilando muy de cerca y cuando menos te lo esperes, te mataré-dijo la criatura para luego desaparecer.

-¿Pero qué...- preguntó Stan pero es interumpido por dos policías que lo detuvieron.

-¡Alto en el nombre de la ley!-decía uno de lo policías que estaba sujetando a Stan y el otro le ponía las esposas.

-¡Oigan no me toquen!-gritó Stan tratando de safarse del agarre del policía, pero ya no pudo, le habían puesto las esposas.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Proximo Capítulo:Stan conoce a Angelo**

* * *

 **Bien ya termine el primer capítulo, la verdad fue bastante difícil de hacer, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, puedo que tenga muchos errores, pero mejorare con el tiempo(aunque eso dudo, creo que seguiré siendo una mierda en las descripciones) , bueno hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Por cierto, tuve un poco de ayuda de Luis(no del todo, o más bien solo me ayudó poco, pero me ayudara mucho en lo que sigue)**


	2. Explicación y detalles de los Stands

**Hola a todos, esto no es un capítulo, pero si un tipo de explicación o algo así(puede esto considerarse relleno?) bueno si no saben que es un Stand, aquí esta la descripción de un Stand(aunque eso ya se dijo en el primer capítulo, pero de todos modos lo haré de nuevo):**

 **"Un Stand es una representación del poder espiritual de un usuario lo que se refleja en diferentes habilidades que se manifiestan como una(s) figura(s) que vagan alrededor de el usuario."  
**

 **Bueno aquí está otros detalles sobre los Stand.**

* * *

 **Nombre del Stand:**

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:**

Es la capacidad del Stand de generar un daño (psicológico, físico o ambiental) en un tiempo dado, no solamente ligado a la fuerza bruta del sino también por sus habilidades especiales.

 **Velocidad:**

La velocidad con la que actúa el Stand, así como su agilidad y evasión.

 **Rango:**

Mide el rango de manifestación del Stand, a que tan lejos del usuario puede hacer efecto las habilidades del Stand.

 **Durabilidad:**

Mide el tiempo que pueden durar los efectos de las habilidades del Stand así como la resistencia ante el daño.

 **Precisión:**

Mide la destreza para acertar con sus habilidades al o a los objetivos dentro de su rango.

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:**

Mide la cantidad de habilidades de un Stand y las formas en que estas se pueden usar y hasta que punto se pueden desarrollar.

 **Aspecto:**

El aspecto fisico del Stand. La mayoria de ellos tienen un aspecto humanoide acorde a su usuario, pero en algunos casos tiene formas muy distintas pudiendo ser objetos, criaturas o simplemente no tener una forma definida. Esto queda a criterio de cada uno, simplemente es la forma que se les gustaria que tuviera el Stand. Dentro del aspecto tambien entra el número de inviduos que conforman el Stand, pudiendo ser de uno a cientos.

 **Habilidades:**

Las habilidades del Stand. Los Stand practicamente pueden hacer cualquier cosa asi que son libres de hacer lo que quieran con esto.

Estas estadísticas son medidas de la **A** a la **E** , aunque la posibilidad de que en algunos sea a niveles Nulos e Infinitos la mayoría entra dentro de estos. La clasificación es:

 **A** : Excelente

 **B** : Bueno

 **C** : Regular (capacidad igual a la humana)

 **D** : Malo

 **E** : Muy malo

En cuanto al rango estas clasificaciones serian así:

 **A** : 100 a 200 metros

 **B** : 50 metros

 **C** : 20 metros

 **D** : 10 metros

 **E** : 2 metros

Estas estadísticas no son completamente estrictas o rígidas, debido a que en muchos casos el Stand tiene la capacidad de cambiar sus estadísticas ya sea intercambiando una por otras o bien por una evolución de este que le dote de nuevas estadísticas.

* * *

 **Aquí están las estadísticas del Star Platinum de George:**

 **Nombre del Stand:Star Platinum**

 **Usuario:George Martinez**

 **Poder Destructivo:A**

 **Velocidad:A**

 **Rango:C**

 **Durabilidad:D**

 **Precision:B**

 **Potencial de Desarollo:E**

* * *

 **Bien eso fue todo, por cierto apenas estoy comenzando el segundo capítulo, así que tardaré tiempo en terminarlo, hasta la próxima.**


	3. 2-Stan conoce a Angelo Parte 1

**Hola a todos, si tarde un poco en hacer este capítulo, pero bueno comenzamos con el segundo capítulo de este Fanfic(ni cuánto el anterior, porque eso era relleno informativo)**

 **No soy dueño de South Park sino de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2-Stan conoce a Angelo Parte 1**

Ahora nos encontramos fuera del departamento de policías que acababan de salir Stan y Kyle, que al parecer Kyle había pagado la fianza para que Stan saliera de la carcel.

-Gracias por la ayuda Kyle, que bueno que salí de ese lugar, ya no lo soportaba-dijo Stan que no parecía contento después de el tiempo en el que estuvo Stan en la cartel, que solo fueron unas 2 horas, pero aún era incomodo recordar eso.

-No hay de qué amigo, ¡¿pero serio tenias que actuar es esa manera?!-preguntó Kyle realmente molesto con su amigo por comportarse de esa manera.

-Lo siento Kyle, pero tú sabes porque me enojo por eso, intentaré calmarme la próxima vez-respondió Stan y luego cambió de tema- Por cierto, me encontré con el Stand que estaba en la foto que me dio George en el momento que estábamos en el supermercado, pero no estaba su usuario-dijo Stan sobre el Stand que se encontró dejando impresionado a Kyle.

-¡¿En serio?!-preguntó Kyle impresionado por eso.

-Si, dijo que me vigilaría muy de cerca y cuando menos me lo espere me matará-respondió Stan diciendo casi las mismas palabras que dijo el Stand.

-Creo que debes tener cuidado con el, podría llegar a a matarte en cualquier momento, incluso ahora mismo-dijo Kyle realmente preocupado por la seguridad de su amigo.

-Ml te preocupes Kyle, tendre ayuda de George cuando nos enfrentemos a el, o al menos eso espero-eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro-creo que ya deberías mal irnos, espero que que mis papas no descubran sobre lo que pasó, o estaré en problemas-dijo Stan mientras que él y Kyle se iban a sus casas.

* * *

Dos días después. son las 6:00 de la mañana y nos encontramos afuera de la casa de Stan, en donde se en bicicleta un hombre con ropas blancas que llega a la casa de los Marsh y deja unas botellas de leche, parecía ser el lechero, afuera de la casa tambien encontraba una mujer mayor que era la madre de Stan Sharon Marsh y parecia estar haciendo algunas cosas en el garaje que a nadie le importa ni una mierda.

-Oh el lechero! cuidado por donde pisas-le advirtió Sharon al lechero al ver que lechero iba pisar algo, luego el lechero piso esa cosa, que era caca de perro.

-Oh-dijo el lechero al darse cuenta que había pisado la caca.

-¿Lo pistaste?-preguntó la madre de Stan.

-Sí, así parece-respondió el lechero.

-Demonios, esto es tan indignante, ¿cómo dejan caca de perro en frente de mi casa? Lo recogeré con una bolsa de plástico y se lo al dueño del perro y decirle que deje su perro no cague en frente de nuestra casa, ¿te has manchado mucho?-preguntó Sharon.

-No, este tipo de cosas pueden pasar, por cierto ya deje su leche por ahí, adiós-se despidió el lechero mientras se dirigía a su bicicleta.

-Tu... No eres el lechero de siempre ¿verdad?-preguntó Sharon al lechero.

Luego se detuvo y volteo su cabeza lentamente con una sonrisa.

-Así es, soy un sustituto temporal-respondió el lechero aún mantienen su sonrisa.

-Lamento molestarlo, pero... Sonaría como una loca, pero la tapa de esta botella está rota-dijo Sharon con la botella con la tala rota en la mano.

-¿En serio?-preguntó el lechero sorprendido. -Sí, fíjate-respondió la madre de Stan mientras le acercó la botella a su cara.

-Sí, es cierto... Mis disculpas, le daré otra-se disculpo el lechero y le dio otra botella de leche. -Bueno adiós-se despidió y se fue con su bicicleta a otro lado y luego de unos segundo dejó su actuación y mostró la verdadera cara de la moneda de ese hombre, el cual era Auguró o más conocido como "Angelo".

-¡Maldita perra! Que mujer tan precavida, si Stan Marsh o cualquiera de su familia hubiesen bebido de esa botella, mi Stand [Aqua Neklace] los hubiera aniquilado-dijo Angelo encabronado de no haber fundando su plan y de ahí sale su Stand dentro de la botella que le iba a dar a la madre de Stan.

Ese Stan.. Te estado vigilando durante 2 días pude conocerte un poco más de ti Stan Marsh, tienes una familia de locos una madre que se puede considerar lo más normal en esa casa, un padre que sobrepasa a lo más estupido que he visto en mi vida, una hermana que siempre te jode y un abuelo que siempre quiere que lo mates. Juro que haré de tu vida una mierda en toda las facetas, odio como te fuiste entre la multitud como todo triunfante mientras te arrestaban después joder mis planes. Me pone a asesinar a gente como tú, es tan placentero je je... Umm?-Luego Angelo volteo para ver a un hombre que estaba fumando con su perro que estaba cagando cerca de un arbol.

-Mira que cagas mucho-dijo el hombre mientras boleta para tirar su cigarro y luego voltea de nuevo para ver lo más aterrador y arorrozo que ha visto en su vida

Entonces Angelo con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro, sale, y luego qeu el perro para de hacer eso, se acerca más hacia el animal y muerde su rostro.

-Caaaiiinnnn!-ladró el perro mientras Angelo mordía el rostro del perro y luego para enseguida arrancárselo y desangranlo, luego se acerca al dueño del perro y le agarra la garganta y abre su boca para escupir los restos de la boca del perro y sangre más su Stand dentro de la boca del hombre.

-¿Así que tú eres el dueño de ese perro y que no limpia su mierda? ¡Realmente tienes cojones para molestarme, hijo de puta! ¡¿Crees que este es un lugar para que tu perro cague en donde sea?! La gente como tú...-luego el Stand de Angelo atraviesa la cabeza del hombre desde adentro y luego cae al piso muriendo al instante -Será eliminada por mi Stand, eres el siguiente Stan Marsh!-exclamó Angelo mientras hacía una pose y luego su Stand se mete dentro de una manguera que estába cerca de donde estaban y así una manera de entrar a la casa de Stan.

* * *

Mientras tanto la Sharon estaba preparando café y Stan estaba hablando por teléfono con George acerca de lo de Angelo.

-"¿Aún no has encontrado ninguna pista sobre el paradero de Angelo"?-preguntó George a Stan por teléfono.

-Además de su Stand y sobre que me va mantener el ojo, no aún no, por cierto me has dicho su nombre y algunas cosas de él, pero no sobre su Stand, ¿qué tipo de Stand tiene?-preguntó Stan a George.

-"Por lo que hemos investigado, su Stand es débil, pero no tenemos que tomarlo a la ligera, puede controlarlo a larga distancia y posee un cuerpo que puede convertirse en líquidos u otras sustancias, así que no comas ni bebas nada. Tampoco vayas al baño a cagar o mear"-le advirtió a Stan y este dijo un "Si, de acuerdo"-"Bueno, voy para a tu casa ahora mismo"-dijo George.

-¡Ya vas de camino! No le he dicho a nadie de mi familia sobre ti, sería demasiado raro que un hombre venga a mi casa para haba,r sobre mi, aunque tampoco le he dicho a Madie a excepción de Kyle sobre mis poderes, bueno té esperare-dijo Stan.

-Stan ¿qué hace esta foto aquí?-preguntó Sharon a su hijo mientras está sentada en una silla y se toma un poco de su café y luego agarra la foto para verla- He visto a este hombre antes... Es el lechero ¿acaso lo conoces?-preguntó ptra vez Sharon y Stan se sorprendió por cierta mencion y más al voltearse para ver a una criatura dentro de la boca de su madre que era el Stand de Angelo.

-"Stan ¿qué ocurre?"preguntó George al oír que no estaba diciendo nada Stan.

-Mierda es demasiado tarde, lo he visto en la boca de mi madre, ha llegado ahí desde el café que estaba tomando-respondió Stan mientras agarra una botella de vidrio y tira el líquido que estaba dentro y luego se dirige hacia su madre.

-Stanley ¿quieres tomar café?-preguntó su madre.

-Sí, con azúcar por favor-respondió Stan mientras invoca a su Stand y luego agarra la botella que tenía Stan para luego rápidamente atravesar a Sharon por la espalda y luego romper la botella, para luego dejar de atravesarla y curar la herida que le hizo y restaurar la botella que rompió y luego Stan se voltea para dirigirse al teléfono.

-... Con azúcar ¿verdad?-preguntó Sharon a su hijo.

-Eh.. Si, así es, George ya tengo al Stand-dijo Stan por el teléfono y se veía que Stan había atrapado en la botella de vidrio a Aqua Neklace -¿Qué se supone debería hacer con el?-preguntó de nuevo Stan.

-"Por ahora debes esperar esta que llegue a tu casa y no pierdas de vista en el, Angelo sabrá alguna forma de cómo escapar de esa botella, no subestimas sus habilidad incluso si está dentro de lo que sea en donde lo atrapaste, bueno ya me voy a tu casa"-eso es lo último que dijo George para luego colgar.

-Bien, parece que te tendré vigilado por ahora-dijo Stan mientras veía la botella y este solo gruño.

Ha pasado una hora, Stan se había quedado en casa, les había dicho a sus padres que iría después, pero no lo hizo, ahora estaba jugando videojuegos, era más importante esperar a George y buscar a Angelo que ir al escuela.

-Umm-Stan miro a la botella que parecía que el Stand no estaba en su forma física sino en su forma líquida y luego agarra la botella-¿Estás jugando al escondite imbecil? ¿Hola hay alguien en casa?-luego agita la botella y luego el Stan estaba en su forma física.

-¡ARGHHHHHHH! ¡MALDITO SEAS NIÑATO!-rugió el Stand muy molesto mientras estaba en su forma física.

-Bien sigues aqui-dijo Stan con una sonrisa burlona.

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa de Stan se encontraba Angelo que aún esta vigilando la casa de Stan, estaba alterado después de que su Stand estaba atrapado dentro de al botella, él necesitaba una forma de salir de ahí.

-Mal.. Maldita sea! ¡Necesito conseguir salir de esa botella! ¡Juro que te mataré Stan Marsh cuando salga de ahí! ¡Y mataré a toda tu familia, y tú tendrás la peor! Por ahora... Necesito salir de mi escondite y romper esa botella ¿pero como?-se preguntó Angelo y luego ve algo y ahí estaba un hombre muy viejo que estaba en silla de ruedas, era el abuelo de Stan, Marvin Marsh que este llego al cuarto de Stan.

-Billy ayúdame a salir afuera para que me atropelle un coche ¡RÁPIDO!-le ordenó el anciano a Stan que lo intentara matar... Otra vez.

-Abuelo me llamo Stan y ¿en serio quieres que te ayude a te suicides de nuevo?-preguntó Stan quejándose de que siempre en algunas ocaciones el ayude a suicidarse, aunque esté siempre lo termina curando para que no muera.

-No me cuestiones ¡Y obedece a tus mayores, mocoso idiota!-lo regaño Marvin.

Stan dio un suspiro de fastidio y luego escucho el timbre de su puerta.

-Parece que ya llego-dijo Stan mientras se fue de su cuarto y el Stand aprovechó la oportunidad para iniciar su plan para escapar de esa botella.

Luego el Stand se materializó y escribió dentro de la botella la palabra "Veneno" y luego el líquido lo cambio al de un color morado y Marvin voltio para ver la botella.

¿Esto es veneno? ¡JUSTO LO QUE NECESITO!-luego el anciano agarro la botella y se la bebió.

-Je je por fin he salido, ¡ahora es hora de que sufras Stan Marsh!-gritó el Stand mientras se metió dentro de la boca del anciano.

Por otro lado Stan abría la puerta para encontrarse con George que ya había llegado.

Hola Stan, siento tardar tanto, tuve que ir a pie y está demasiado lejos el hotel en donde estoy, bueno ¿tienes la botella?-preguntó George y este asintió. -Bueno, trae la botella y encontrémos a Angelo-dijo George y Stan vuelve a su cuarto pero ahora se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

Su abuelo estaba tirado en el piso cubierto de sangre en su boca.

-Abue... ¡Abuelo!-gritó Stan sorprendió de ver a su abuelo en el piso y sangrando y la botella vacía en el piso, luego voltea para ver que el Stand había escapado de la botella y estaba al lado de su abuelo que este solo se estaba riéndose-Tu...como... ¡¿Cómo escapaste?!-preguntó Stan aún más sorprendido de cómo el Stand de Angelo llegó a escapar.

-Digamos que no fue fácil, si tu abuelo no hubiera abierto la botella para tomar lo que más quería no estaría aquí y todo fue gracias a ti por quitarme los ojos de encima, todo fue tu culpa por eso, ¿querías desafiarme? Stan Marsh, en toda mi vida he visto a gente como tú cayendo en la desesperacion y todas esas veces me reído de ellos-se rió el Stand y Stan no dijo nada hasta que apareció un aura de color azul alrededor de él y invocó a su Stand

-¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA¡ ¡TOMA!¡ ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA!-el Stand de Stan atacó con múltiples golpes pero no parecían afectarle a Aqua Neclake y en el último golpe hace que se estrelle contra la pared, pero tampoco le afectó eso y se dispersó algunas partes de su líquido cuerpo.

-No está mal...-dijo el Stan mientras se reúnen todas las partes de su cuerpo. -Tienes cojones, pero eso no te librará de mí la próxima vez-cuando termino de decir eso y de reunir todas las partes de su líquido cuerpo escapó de la casa rápidamente.

Luego llega George al cuarto, pero era demasiado tarde, vio a Stan y el cuerpo del abuelo de este en el piso y que la botella estaba vacía, pareció entender casi del todo lo que pasó, pero de todas maneras preguntó.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó George ya esperado la obvia respuesta.

-Mi abuelo abrió la botella y el Stand escapó, pero no te preocupes estas heridas no son nada para mí, las curare en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-respondió Stan con una sonrisa confiada y luego su Stand toca la cabeza de su abuelo para curarlo y unos segundos después desaparece la sangre de su boca.

-¡Listo!-dijo Stan ya terminando su trabajo y hace desaparece a su Stand, pero luego de unos segundos su abuelo no se movía, esto dejandolo muy confundido.

-No entiendo... El debería estar levantadose o moviéndose, mi Stand lo ha curado, llevo curando a mi abuelo desde que era un niño, he curado sus huesos rotos y otras cosas mas-dijo Stan mientras sudaba nerviosamente y George no sabia si tenía que decir algo o no en ese momento y luego Stan agarra a su abuelo de su ropa tratando de hacer que reaccione-Abuelo no es momento para bromas, ¡solo levántate! Vamos no estás muerto, aunque quieras morir, tu actuación es pésima-Stan aún no quería aceptar que su abuelo había muerto, George tenía que hacer algo antes de que Stan se volviera loco y luego puso su mano en su hombro y este volteo para verlo.

-Stan...-dijo George pero fue interumpido por Stan.

-El está sano ¿verdad?-preguntó Stan mientras sudaba más con nerviosismo.

-La especie humana vive para destruirse a sí misma, tu poder es digno para evitar una muerte, pero aún así no puede traer a la vida a los muertos, ningún Stand puede hacer algo semejante-le dijo George tratando de clamarlo un poco.

-Yo... Yo...-Stan trató de decir algo pero su rostro se oscureció y miro hacia piso y produjo un silencio p, nadie decía nada, durante un minuto, hasta que George dijo.

-Creo que es mejor en este momento que estés solo... Me puedes llamar si necesitas ayuda, yo... Me tengo que ir-dijo George mientras se iba lentamente del cuarto, dejando solo a Stan con el cuerpo de su abuelo.

Stan al oír las palabras de George el no pudo ocultar su negación, su abuelo había muerto por su culpa, se agachó mientras sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos, el no podía aguantar toda esa culpa que tenía ahora.

* * *

Han pasado tres días de lo sucedido, la familia Marsh quedó devastada por la muerte del abuelo, no podrían creer que había muerto. sabían que en algún momento iba a morir por vejes, pero nunca asesinado por un desconocido de esa manera. pero ninguno se sentía tan mal como Stan.

George caminando por la calle en donde vive Stan y Kyle donde se dirigió a la casa de Stan, al parecer no ha recibido ningún mensaje de él, Kyle le había dicho que no había ido a la escuela y también le dijo que fue a su casa para animarlo, pero no funcionó, le dijo que Stan no quiso escucharlo y que no quería ayuda de nadie, supuso que le está en un estado de depresión por lo que pasó ese día y no quiere ayuda de nadie, pero ya que a él le importa una mierda que Stan no quiera su ayuda, el lo ayudará.

Luego llegó a la casa y toco el timbre, después de unos segundos abrieron la puerta y era la madre de Stan.

-Siento las molestias señora Marsh, pero ¿estás aquí Stan?-preguntó George.

-¿Qué es lo quiere de mi hijo?-preguntó Sharon con algo de desconfiaza.

-Soy su... Profesor, su hijo no vino a la escuela desde hace tres días y su amigo Kyle me dijo la situación por la que está pasando, estoy aquí para ayudarlo ¿puedo pasar? Si usted lo permite-le pidió permiso George.

-Oh, no hay problema, puede pasar-dijo Sharon mientras que George entró la casa.

-Stan está arriba en su cuarto, pero ¿está seguro de hacer esto?-preguntó Sharon no muy segura de que si George era de gran ayuda para superar la depresión de su hijo.

-No se preocupe Señora Marsh, yo me preocupo por mis mis estudiantes, ademas no creo que sea tan difícil hacer esto-le respondió George mientras subió las escaleras y trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada, así que toco la puerta tres veces.

-Stan ¿estás ahí?-preguntó George.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Stan en un tono seco.

-Soy yo, George-le respondió George.

Un silencio se produjo, al parecer Stan sabía que George iba a venir tarde o temprano para superar su depresión, pero como se dijo antes, el no quería ayuda de nadie, y simplemente Stan solo frunció el ceño.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda!-gritó Stan furioso. George cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro sabiendo que iba a tenerla mas difícil de lo que creyó.

-Stan... Sé que es difícil superar lo que pasó ese día, pero no fue tu cul...-George intento razonar con el, pero este lo interrumpió.

-¡Claro que fue mi culpa! ¡Si no hubiera sido tan distraído, él no hubiera escapado!-Stan seguía echándose la culpa y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, George escucho los golpes, y sabía que tenía que hacer algo.

-Tu no tienes la culpa Stan, eso solo fue un "pequeño" error, el cual todos podemos cometer-George trato de aliviarle el sentimiento de culpa. Pero solo termino empeorándolo.

-Pequeño.. error ¡Pequeño error! ¡TE DIRÉ ALGO, ESE "PEQUEÑO" ERROR TERMINO CON LA VIDA DE UNA PERSONA! ¡YO NO NECESITO DE TU MALDITA AYUDA, NI LA DE KYLE, NI LA DE NADIE ! Yo solo quiero... morir-eso último lo dijo en un tono frío.

En ese momento George estaba muy sorprendido por todo lo que dijo Stan, pero se esperaba algo parecido a eso, pero de esa manera no se lo esperaba y menos lo de querer morir. Esto era mas grave de lo que se imaginaba.

-Stan...-dijo George realmente preocupado por Stan y luego escucho que alguien subía por las escaleras.

-¿Qué está pasando? Escuche algunos gritos-dijo la persona que subía y era Sharon que estaba preocupada por eso.

-No se peocupe Señora Marsh, solo es Stan, sé que dije no sería tan difícil, pero crel que esto es más difícil de lo que pensé-le dijo George.

-Creo que deberías irse, le agradezco que intentará ayudar a Stanley, pero..-dijo Sharon pero lo interumpido este.

-¿Está dudando de mí? Sé que Stan está pasando por esta depresión, pero se que yo soy capaz de ayudarlo, es mejor que vaya abajo y ignore completamente el ruido-le ordeno a la madre de Stan y esta se fue dudando un poco si en verdad ayudaría a su hijo.

-Stan si escuchaste la conversación que tuve con tu madre, debes de entender que todos estamos preocupados por ti, así que si no queres escuchar entonces... Tendré que hacer esto-dijo George para luego abrir la puerta de una patada y luego acercarse a Stan y darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Ese golpe dejo tirado a Stan en el piso. Al parecer ni sintió nada del golpe, al menos en el exterior. El lo vio aún con su mirada fría y sin emociones, se quitó un poco de sangre que tenía en su boca a causa del golpe y luego George lo agarro de su camisa lavantandolo y luego lo miro de frente.

-¡DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN IDIOTA STAN, TIENES QUE MADURAR Y SUPERAR LA MUERTE DE TU ABUELO, TÚ DEBES ENTENDER QUE NO FUE REALMENTE TU CULPA, STAN-Le gritó George y Stan se quedo muy sorprendidos ante eso, no sabía que decir en ese momento y George le hablo de nuevo.

Stan.. Nunca debes culparte de ti mismo, es cierto té distrajiste, pero eso fue pequeño error, aunque tuvo muchas consecuencias, nunca debes culparte de eso, te verías como un idiota-trato de reconfrontarlo de nuevo y luego lo soltó cayendo al suelo de nuevo y Stan se levantó de nuevo quien parecía ya no tenía esa mirada fría y sin emociones de hace un momento.

-Es... Cierto, no fue mi culpa.. Sino ¡Fue tu culpa!-gritó Stan señalándolo de forma acusadora con el dedo.

-¿Eh?-preguntó George confundido.

-!Tu me involucraste todo esto de los Stands y de Angelo! ¡Aún nose porque carajos acepte hacer esto! ¡¿Porque soy tan especial para me involucren esto?! ¡Dímelo!-le exigió Stan de forma furiosa.

-Stan tú fuiste unos de los pocos usuarios Stands que llegamos a investigar en este pueblo, tú tienes lo suficiente para ser de gran ayuda en esto, tú eres especial por lo que eres-le respondió George.

-Pues han buscado a la persona equivocada, yo no sirvo para esto, yo solo soy un.. Inútil-dijo Stan dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados y bajo un poco la cabeza.

-Pues aquel inútil que estoy viendo tiene algo llamado "potencial", el cual lo hace verdaderamente especial, tú no eres ningún inutil, tú tienes ese potencial para desafiar a los ojos de la adversidad , tú te convertirás en el "guardián" de este pueblo-le dijo George poniendo su mano en el hombro dereceho de Stan.

-¿Un guaridan?-preguntó Stan confundido.

-Si, un guardián, yo también soy un guardián, tú guardián, el cual debo proteger, tú tienes que aprender muchas cosas para ser el guardián de este pueblo, por eso yo seré tanto tu guardián como tu guía el cual te enseñará muchas cosas para descubrir tu propio potencial y convertirte en el guardián de este pueblo-le dijo George y Stan se asombro mucho al escuchar eso último.

¿El un guardián de South Park? ¿un guardián que se encargará de cuidar al pueblo y a cada uno de sus habitantes? Eso es una de las cosas que nunca pensó escuchar ¡Era increíble! Lo sentía como una gran honor, pero eso sería una gran responsabilidad ¿cumpliría con los requisitos para llevar semejante responsabilidad?.

-Pero primero, antes de hacer eso, necesitarás hacer una promesa-le dijo George a Stan.

-¿Una promesa?-preguntó Stan.

-Un guardián tiene que hacer una promesa y complicarla hasta el final, el cual es proteger lo que tú quieres, pelear contra quien lo dañe y incluso morir por ello, si no eres capaz de hacerlo, sabrás que eres un inútil, pero si eres capaz de hacerlo, sabras que cumpliste esa promesa hasta el final, ¿estás dispuesto hacer todo eso, Stan?-le preguntó George esperando una respuesta de parte de Stan.

Stan se puso a pensar. la idea de ser un guardián encargado de proteger su pueblo natal era tentadora, pero la posibilidad de morir en el intento le hacía flaquear. así que se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada pensando que decisión tomar.

-Realmente tengo que hacer esto? Digo quiero poroteger a las personas, pero no puedo... Espera? Recuerda lo que dijo George, tengo un "potencial" y necesito aprender muchas cosas para descubrirlo y saber que en verdad puedo proteger algo, ya tome mi decisión...-penso Stan mientras volvió a mirar a George con mucha determinación.

-Si lo esp tu, yo me convertiré el guardián de este pueblo, protegeré a mi familia y a todas las personas inocentes de South Park, y no me importa morir con tal de cumplir esa promesa que dijiste, solo debo aprender, y así podré proteger lo que relente es impórtente para mí-dijo Stan sonriendo con mucha determinación y luego George sonrío con orgullo a Stan al haber tómale la mejor decisión.

-Que bueno que lo hayas hecho, y es mejor que te prepares, porque mañana será el día que atraparemos a Angelo-le dijo George a Stan así dando por terminado este capítulo.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Proximo Capítulo:Stan conoce a Angelo Parte 2**

* * *

 **Stand:Aqua Neklace**

 **Nimbre del Usuario:Auguro(Angelo)**

 **Poder Destructivo:C**

 **Velocidad:** **C**

 **Rango:** **A**

 **Durabilidad:** **A**

 **Precisión** : **C**

 **Potencial de Desarollo:E**

 **Bien ya termino este capítulo, aún no he mejorado(y espero mejorar un poco) con todo esto, Luis si llego a ayudar mucho en este capítulo(pero tuve que quitar alguno diálogos que quiso poner Luis, lo siento Luis pero no me parecieron buena idea) y bueno espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima.**

 **Por cierto lo de arriba saldrá en cada capítulo las estadísticas de los Stands de cada personaje, el siguiente será el de Stan y también se revelara el nuevo nombre de su Stand.**


	4. 3-Stan conoce a Angelo Parte 2

**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien, bueno ahora les traigo el tercer capítulo de South Park:DIU el cual revelara casi al final de este algo importante que seguirá el rumbo de esta historia** **y al final se revelara el nombre del Stand de Stan y sus estadísticas, espero que les guste(aunque como siempre tenga algunos errores).**

 **No soy dueño de South Park sino de Trey Parker Y Matt Stone**

* * *

Ha pasado un día después de lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior, hoy era el día en donde George y Stan atraparían a Angelo, por cierto ahora ellos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina de la casa de Stan hablando sobre cómo atrapar a Angelo o algo así, y a Stan no le parecía cómodo que escuchara el nombre del asesino de su abuelo.

-Agua embotellada y alimentos enlatados...-dijo George mientras ponia la ultima botella en otro aparte de la cocina, habían muchas botellas con agua alrededor de la cocina-Nunca se sabe dónde puede estar escondido, es por eso que ponemos estas botellas con agua para atraerlo y así atraparlo, por ahora no beberemos nada hasta derrotar a Angelo-le explicó George a Stan y este frunció el ceño al escuchar eso último y se tensó mientras sale un aura de color azul alrededor de el y haciendo temblar un poco la mesa. George se dio cuenta de eso y lo miro durante unos segundos y Stan volvió a actuar con normalidad.

-No te preocupes, solo estoy un poco molesto. Estoy bien, en serio..-dijo Stan actuando con normalidad.

-Sí claro, "un poco molesto"...-dijo George en un tono de sarcasmo mientras miro unos muebles que estaban deformados hechos por cierto Stand - Bueno, son tus muebles después de todo. Y eres libre de escoger con quien queres descargar tu ira... No es que me importara de todos modos... Por cierto ¿dónde están tu familia? no la había visto cuando entre a tu casa-preguntó George a Stan, al parecer cuando llegó a la casa de Stan, este fue quien le abrió y no había visto a ningún otro miembro de su familia dentro de la casa.

-Fueron a ver a un pariente, yo no fui, es mejor quedarme aquí y que ellos no se involucren en esto-respondio Stan y George cambio el tema y continuo con la explicación.

-Bueno parece que la única forma de derrotar a Angelo es atrapando a su Stand, los ataúdes físicos no funcionarán en el, tanto como tú Stand y como el mío tiene esas capacidades y más que no sabemos donde está el verdadero el, así que empezaremos con tu primera lección como un "No Guardián"-le dijo George.

-¿Leccion?-preguntó Stan.

-Sí, ya que soy tu guía, tengo que enseñarte algunas cosas, lo cual está será tendrás que aprender de estas Leccion, pero primero ten este libro-dijo George mientras le un libro a Stan que en la portada sale un imagen de el posando de una forma muy MANLY.

Stan ve la portada del libro y luego tenía una cara extraña que decía "¿Estas hablando enserio?" Y luego abrió el libro, pero al parecer no tenía una palabra escrita y luego cambió de página y tampoco había ninguna palabra, luego le ámbito de página pero aún no había ninguna palabra, luego cambió rápidamente las páginas y no había ninguna sola palabra en esas hojas y luego cerró el libro y miro a George con una cara de encabronado que decía "ME ESTÁS JODIENDO?" Y este miro hacia otro lado ignorando la mirada de Stan.

-Vamos a Stan, no para enojarse, es solo un libro-dijo George tratando de "calmarlo" un poco.

-¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE NO ME ENOJE, ESTE LIBRO NO TIENE UNA SOLA PUTA PALABRA!-le gritó Stan MUY encabronado.

-Ese libro es parte de la primera lección, solo tienes que saber que es, y te daré una pista, "el libro lo dice todo"-le dijo George tratando de darle un pista sobre la primera lección.

Stan al escuchar eso trato de calmarse un poco, no ente ida bien esa pista, el libro no tenía ni una sola palabra, así que "leyó" el libro de nuevo, peor no encontró nada para averiguar sobre la primera lección, luego cerró el libro y vio la portada de este y lo miro fijamente y se preguntó ¿esta portada tiene algo que ver? No estaba seguro si la imagen de la portada de ese libro era parte de la lección, pero si lo era, sería la cosa más ridicula que le han podido enseñar, así que preguntó.

-¿La imagen de esta portada tiene algo que ver?-preguntó Stan no muy seguro de que en verdad lo era, pero sus sospechas era muy claras.

-Por su puesto, hasta que lo haz resuelto Stan, eso es parte de la primera lección, la cual es, "La Primera Lección: Las Poses"-y ahora George le dijo la primera lección y Stan quedó con cara de incredulidad.

-¿Me estás jodiendo?-preguntó Stan aún mantienendo su cara de incredulidad, al parecer sus sospechas se volvieron realidad, esto era la cosa más ridículo que le han podido enseñar.

-No, hablo en serio, ya que esto es un Fic de parodia de Jojo, tenemos que conservar su mayor característica, que son las Poses MANLYS o también llamado Poses Fábulosas, tú tendrás que aprender esto Stan-le dijo George a Stan las poses fabulusas, Stan no entiendo bien lo primero y lo demás si, y esto era más ridiculo de lo que pensaba.

-¿Y esto en que me ayuda?-preguntó Stan no muy convencido por la idea de hacer esas poses.

-En ser un verdadero hombre, y un verdadero hombre hace ese tipo de poses como en la portada del libro, así que, ¡Haz una pose!-le ordenó George a Stan.

-No voy a hacerlo-se negó Stan.

-Vamos Stan no seas muy pesimista, esta lección es importarte para convertirte en un verdadero hombre, y eso que es la primera, sólo hazlo no tardarás mucho en hacer eso-le dijo George tratando de convencer a Stan. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Stan dio un suspiro de fastidio y acepto de mala gana.

-Está bien lo haré-y de mala gana acepto-solo espero que las siguientes lecciones no sean tan ridículas como esta-penso Stan mientras se preparaba para hacer la pose.

Stan hizo la pose, pero a George no pareció convencerle esa pose.

-Espera Stan, esa no es la pose correcta-dijo George no muy convencido por la pose.

-¡Y entonces que queres que haga-le gritó Stan muy harto de eso.

-Trata de hacer una pose mejor, sé que puedes hacerlo-trato de "animarlo" George, y Stan suspiró muy fastidiado con esto.

Asi pasó una hora, haciendo poses, las cuales casi todas rechazo George por no ser "Fábulosas" y ahora aquí venía la última pose de Stan.

-¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, QUE ESTO YA SE ACABE!-gritó Stan en su mente mientras hacía la última pose.

-Bien hasta que lo lograste Stan, pudiste conseguir hacer la pose, bien necesitarás tiempo para entrenarlo-dijo George y Stan se alegraba mentalmente de ya no hacer esa mierda -Ahora empezaremso con la segunda lección-y el momento de alegría de Stan se caía en pedazo, rezaba que no fuera algo estupido de nuevo.

-Bien la siguiente lección es "Leccion Dos:Preparación"-dijo George la segunda lección y Stan solo decía "Hasta que algo en serio que sí funcione".

-Está lección se trata de que siempre tienes que estar preparado cuando un enemigo ataca, puedes hacer una estrategia para así atrapar al enemigo, nuestra le pelea contra Angelo será la prueba para superar esta leccion-le explicó George.

-Yo ya estoy preparado para esto, solo espero que funcione-dijo Stan.

-Sí que lo hará aunque nose que sea que estés preparando, bien iré afuera para investigar el rastro de Angelo-dijo George mientras salía de la cocina.

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa de Stan estaba Angelo estaba vigilando la casa arriba de un árbol con unos binoculares mientras estaba comiendo un bocadillo.

-Tantas botellas vacias, aún crees que me puedes atrapar en una botella de nuevo, Stan Marsh ahora que se acerca de tus habilidades, ya no podrás atraparme de nuevo! Me pondré dentro de tu boca tenlo por seguro, y tendré mi diversión escuchando cómo te ahogas huhuhuhuhu-se río Angelo mientras un vigilaba la casa.

Por otro lado George estaba en el patio delantero de la casa de Stan quien estaba investigando unas pisadas que eran de Angelo, lo cuál significaba que estos días estaba vigilando de cerca la casa, pero eso era lo único que tenía.

-Está muy cerca.. Así que estaba explorando alrededor de al casa? Pero esto es la pista que tenemos de el, pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿qué está esperando para atacarnos?-se preguntó a sí mismo George y luego mira hacia arriba que al parecer empezó a llover.

-Está lloviendo... Lluvia?-dijo George mientras mueve sus ojos a la izquierda y ve al Stand de Angelo en su mejilla.

-Asi que esto era..-dijo George mientras el Stand de Angelo trató de meterse dentro de la boca de George, pero este invocó a su Stand.

-¡HORA!-grito Star Platinum golpeando al Stand de Angelo y estrellándolo contra una ventana.

-Hahahaha me preguntaba quién eras tú forastero, pero al parecer eres el tipo quien curo a mi presa y también eres un usuario de Stand, me tomo bastante tiempo esperar a este momento, ahora está lloviendo, estaba esperando esta oportunidad para atacar, ¡ahora está casa es mía y no escaparán de mi!-dijo el Stan mientras se metió dentro de la casa por la ventana y George corrió a la casa para avisarle a Stan sobre esto.

Por otro lado Stan veía como las teteras estaban hirviendo y los grifos se habían abierto.

-Stan-le llamó George apenas llegando a la cocina.

-Alguien está hirviendo las teteras, los grifos están abiertos también-le dijo Stan.

-Lo se, el Stand de Angelo ahora está dentro de tu casa, está lloviendo afuera, y puede moverse libremente por ahora, el no estaba esperando a que lo atrapáramos, él estaba esperando a que lloviera-dijo George mientras que en el vapor se formaba la apariencia del Stand de Angelo.

-Stan! Aléjate de la tetera! ¡él se ha convertido en vapor!-le aviso George a Stan mientras que el Stand trato de meterse a la boca de Stan, pero como pasó con George el invoc a su Stand y agarro una botella y la rompió y empezó a golpear al Stand.

-¡TOMA TOMA TOMA TOMA TOMA!-gritó el Stand golpeando varias veces al Stand, pero no funcionó, era vapor y no podía tocarlo, luego restauró la botella para atraparlo, pero fue un fracaso, no lo logro.

-¡Oh genial!, no puedo meterlo dentro de una botella en esa forma!-dijo Stan en un tono sarcástico y algo molesto.

-Stan no trates de acercarte o inhalar ese vapor. Necesitamos salir de aquí-le advirtió luego se ve que cae gotas de agua al piso y luego mira para arriba unos pequeños agujeros en el techo que caía gotas agua.

-Filtraciones... Ese Angelo hizo agüeros en el techo! Entonces eso significa que todoel segundo piso y las habitaciones de arriba son peligrosas tambien! Estamos atrapados... Esto no es bueno-dijo Stan mientras sudaba un poco de nerviosismo.

-Bueno, no podemos hacer nada al respecto con este vapor. Necesitamos salir de aquí-dijo George mientras los dos salieron de la cocina, pero también habia vapor que salia del baño.

-Así que también el agua del baño hirviendo también, esta habilidad sí que es realmente peligrosa-dijo George mientras veía todo ese vapor, pero escucho una risa, una risa que venía de Stan.

-Hehehehehe-se río Stan de una forma que parecía diferente, George después mirarlo por pocos segundos pareció entender a qué venía esa risa.

-No se por me estoy riendo Hehe pero parece que estoy sintiendo a ese asesino cerca, eso significa que vengare a mi abuelo muy pronto-dijo Stan con una sonrisa.

-Pues... entonces te dejaré que lo mates o cualquier cosa que hagas con el después de sacarle algo de información, pero antes necesitamos salir de esto-le dijo George mientras que el vapor se acerca aún más a ellos

-Si, realmente subestimamos a este tipo, nunca pensaría que un tipo que puede controlar los líquidos y mezclarlos sería tan mortal-dijo Stan.

-Ni que lo digas, sólo concentraste en cómo salir de aquí...-dijo George mientras miro la pared y así dándose cuenta cómo salir de esto-Stan.. Si te preguntara ¿cual sería la mejor forma de saldo de aquí y tener la ventaja por un momento?-preguntó George mientras aún miraba la pared.

-¿Tener la ventaja? A que te refieres con...-luego Stan miro también la pared-Oh ya entiendo, sé que esta forma es un poco ortodoxa, pero...-luego invoca a su Stand para hacerle un gran agujero a la pared-Incluye destruir cosas, rápido entra, lo voy arreglar después.

Luego los dos atraviesan la pared y estiraron a la habitación, luego Stan repara la pared rápidamente antes de que el vapor los alcanzara.

-Sabia que harías eso, estás aprendiedo bien, solo necesitamos una forma de...-dijo George pero es interumpido ya que esa habitación habida una máquina de humo que luego salió el humo.

-Que?.. Demonios ¡La máquina de humo! ¡Stan tápate la boca!-le dijo George luego para taparse la boca, pero Stan no logró a tiempo, el humo se acercó a él y se formó a la apariencia del Stand de Angelo y se metió en medio de los labios de Stan.

-¡Yo gane! ¡Hiciste lo que esperaba de ti! ¡Sabía que romperías esa pared para entrar a esta habitación!-dijo el Stand para luego empezar a reír-Hahahahaha ya sea carreras de caballo, boletos de loteria... Cuando yo predigo algo bien... Siempre hago esta carcajada Hahahahahaha no puedo soportarlo, esta es mi verdadera felicidad Hahahah-se río más fuerte el Stand y luego se mete dentro de la boca de Stan.

-Oh no!-dijo George preocupado mientras se acerca a Stan para tratar de sacar al Stand de su boca, pero este lo detuvo.

-Ugh Espera George, puede que Angelo piense que tiene la ventaja... Pero el está equivocado-dijo Stan mientras se garra a el cuello intentado vomitar.

-Stan...-dijo George.

-Incluso si su predicción están correcta... Este bastardo no pudo predecir esto... ¡UGHHHHHHHHHH!-luego un guante de látex sale de su boca y Stand invoca a su Stand para sacarlo de ahí y hacerle un nudo así atrapando al Stand.

-Phew.. Hasta que lo atrapamos, en serio eso fue asqueroso.. Lo siento por eso. Me trague este guante cuando te fuiste afuera, lo hice en caso de que si entraba a mi cuerpo-le explicó Stan mientras agarro el guante del piso

-Ya veo, bien Stan has pasado la segunda lección, pero de eso hablaremos luego, primero tenemos que encontrar a Angelo-dijo George mientras él se acercaba junto a Stan a la ventana y la abrían, Stan agitó el guante y así cayendo Angelo de su escondite.

-Asi que ahí estuvo todo este tiempo-dijo George mientras veía de lejos como había caído Angelo del árbol.

Por otro lado, Angelo apenas estaba tratando de levarte luego de la caída que tuvo.

-Agh.. Maldicion-dijo Angelo tratando de levantarse, peor luego ve de cerca a George y Stan -... Oh mierda-.

-Asi que tú eres...-dijo Stan -..Angelo-termino George.

Angelo al ver eso, se levanto y trato de escapar, pero Stan movió el guante haciendo que se cayera en medio de la calle y se levantó un poco y volteo a ver a ambos que se estaban acercando más a él.

-No puede ser... Ustedes no estarán pensado en matarme? Si son un prófugo, uno muy enfermo, hasta me han dicho que estoy maldito! Pero sentenciado a muerte, ustedes no tiene derecho a juzgarme!-dijo Angelo y luego apuntó con el dedo a Stan. -Stan! ¡Yo maté a tu abuelo, pero tú no tienes derecho a matarte! Eso tambien te convertiría en un asesino como yo! ¡Hahahahahaha!-se rió Angelo, pero su dedo fue golpeado por el Stand de Stan que había invadido antes y termino rompiéndole el dedo.

-Deja de señalarme ¡eres molesto!-le gritó Stan muy molesto.

-¡MI DEDO! Tú.. ¡TU ALJATE DE MI! ¡ALEJATE!-gritó Angelo muy perturbado mientras retrocedía, pero luego se golpea con algo atrás, y se voltea un poco y era una roca de tamaño humano.

-Nadie va a mátarte, ni yo ni George, tampoco irás a la carcel, George.. ¿Puedo hacerlo?-pregunto Stan mientras miro a George,

-Si puedes hacerlo, solo no lo trates de matar ¿de acuerdo?-preguntó George y Stan asintió y luego volteo su cabeza a Angelo con una cara de enfado, no cualquier enfado, sino uno realmente enfadado que hasta perturbaría al más rudo.

-¡¿Qu... Que.. Que vas a hacerme?!-preguntó Angelo ahora mas perturbado de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Bienvenido al purgatorio Angelo! Pasarás el resto de tus días en este lugar por haber asesinado a muchas personas y haber matado a mi abuelo!-dijo Stan mientras invoca a su Stand y este le lanza múltiples golpes junto con la piedra.

Ya al haber acabado eso, Stan hizo desaparecer a su Stand, y aún con su cara enfada le dijo.

-De ahora en adelante, vivirás en este pueblo... ¡Cómo una roca!-le gritó Stan y el trabajo que hizo con Angelo, era convertirlo en una roca, todo el cuerpo de Angelo se había fusionado con la roca, a excepción de su cabeza.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Angelo que se escuchaba en toda la calle.

-Bien ya que ahora estás asi y aún puedes hablar necesito que me preguntes algo, ¿cómo es que te convertiste en un usuario de Stand mientras estabas en la carcel? Esa es la pieza del rompecabezas que no he podido resolver-pregunto George en un tono serio y Stan se sorprendido mucho con esa pregunta así dejando su lado enfado, a su lado normal.

-Espera George, ¿no habías dicho que para tener un Stand necesitas desarrollarlo?-preguntó Stan confundido por lo que le dijo George cuando se conocieron de la forma de tener uno era desarrollándolo.

-No te explique del todo Stan, hay otras formas de hacerlo, hay formas que incluso son desconocidas para nosotros, es por eso que le pregunte a él sobre eso-respondió George y luego volteo a ver a Angelo -Tu, sé que no naciste o llegadte a desarrollar un Stand ¿entonces cómo lo obtuviste? y es mejor que hablo o si no, no querrás comer otro par de golpes por parte de Stan-lo amenazo George y este se asustó al escuchar eso.

-¡Está bien, está bien se los diré! Fue ese hombre con un uniforme escolar o eso parecía, de todos modos los matara en mi lugar!-les dijo Angelo y Stan se quedó callado sin decir nada.

-¿Un hombre con uniforme escolar?-preguntó George mientras que Stan aún se mantenía callado.

-Si, ese tipo me conviertio en un usuario de Stand-respondió Angelo.

-Y ¿quién es ese tipo?-preguntó George con curiosidad.

-Hehehehehehehe-se río Angelo y empezó a contarles la historia de cómo obtuvo su Stand.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **POV Angelo**

Esa noche en al carcel no podía dormir... Solo me quedaba allí acostado en mi casa mientras miraba el techo de mi celda.. De todos modos estaba pensando en robarle las revistas porno que estaba escondiendo el tipo de al lado.

La noche fue tranquila, la luna totalmente cubierta y de repente, alguien me miraba desde las sombras, me sentía como si estuviera sido observado por esos estupidos guaridas, eso es lo que pensaba... Pero estaba equivocado.

Un hombre estaba allí, apareció de repente sin darme cuenta, estaba muy cerca de mi, justo al lado de mi cama..!

Y como había dicho antes, estaba vistiendo un uniforme escolar o algo parecido. Le estoy diciendo hombre y no niño, porque estaba demasiado oscuro para ver su rostro parecía demasiado joven, pero sin sin embargo era bastante mayor al mismo tiempo.

-H.. Hijo de perra! ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?!-entonces le grite.

Me di cuenta que tenía un "Arco" y una "Flecha" parecían antiguas y estoy hablando de unos cuantos siglos de edad, y en un instante, apunto con su flecha directamente hacia mi...

-¿Q.. Quien eres?-estaba tan asustado que no me podía mover y antes de que pudiera gritar... El disparo la "Flecha".

-ARRGH!-Me atravesó la boca, estaba siendo atravesado por esa flecha, pero no morí, aún seguía vivo.

-Has sobrevivido, felicidades-hablo por primera vez el hombre y me estaba felicitando.

-Sí hubieras muerto por eso, no habrías tenido el siguiente poder que tendrás más tarde. Has sido atravesado por la Flecha Sagrada... Y sobreviviste, por lo tanto... Has adquirido un "cierto" poder. Un poder llamado "Stand"-me dijo ese hombre mientras retiraba la flecha de mi boca.

-Un Stand es un poder espiritual. Este poder ha despertado dentro de ti, después de haber sido atravesado por la flecha. Te elegí porque los crimínales peligrosos son capaces de mejorar las habilidades de sus Stands. Ahora no te matarán en tu ejecución y serás capaz de escapar de aquí. Cuando salgas puedes hacer todo lo que te plazca-me dijo el hombre mientras trataba de irse.

-Pero.. ¿Quién eres?-le pregunte, y este me respondió.

-Eso no es importarte. Yo simplemente eso tu buscando a personas para darles este tipo de poder, por cierto tu también eres de South Park ¿no? Yo también lo soy, si quieres volver a verme, solo regresa ahí-me respondió el hombre mientras abrió la puerta y se fue, nose como lo hizo, pero él solo se fue.

 **Fin de Flashback**

 **Fin de POV Angelo**

* * *

-Y es así como es que obtuve mi Stand, nose quien era ese hombre, pero lo iba ver muy pronto y unirme a él-Y así Angelo termina su relato, George quedo sorprendido con lo del "Arco" y "Flecha" y Stan aún seguía callado.

-Esa historia...-dijo Goerge pero fue interumpido por Stan. -Es una farsa ¿quién iba a creer en algo así?-preguntó Stan no muy convencido por la historia que contó Angelo.

-Pues yo sí lo creo-respondió George.

-¡Ehhhhh?-preguntó Stan sorprendido por lo que dijo George.

-Stan, este tipo habló sobre el "Arco" y "Flecha" por lo que es algo que no creo que sea una mentira, ser atravesado por eso tiene más posibilidades de tener un Stand, que de desarrollarlo por sí mismo, y ahora este enemigo tiene el Arco y Flecha-le explicó George a Stan sobre eso y luego los dos escuchan un grito de un niño y se voltean para ver al guante tratando de estrangular al niño.

-¡Imbeciles! Estaban muy ocupados escuchando en mi historia que se les olvido prestar atención al guantea! Parece que huyó aún cuando está dentro de un guante de látex, aunque no sea de los más poderosos, tiene la sufíciente fuerza para ahorcar a ese niño! ¡Hahahaha!-dijo Angelo mientras que se estaba riendo.

-Asi que aún puedes controlar a tu Stand? Oye Stan ¿quieres ayudar a ese niño?-preguntó George.

-Nah, aún no soy un gurdian, aunque tampoco es como si me importara-respondió Stan con indiferencia.

-¡Oye, necesito que me saques de esta maldtia roca!-le gritó Angelo, pero lo dos lo ignoraron.

-Prefiero acomodar mi gorro-dijo Stan mientras acomodaba su gorro azul de ponpon rojo.

-¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Deja de jugar con tu estupido gorro y si no quieres que ese niño muera!-le gritó Angelo, pero luego se da cuenta que ya la cago.

-Que?-preguntó George al escuchar que Angelo lo que había dicho y luego volteo para ver a Stan para solo ver que este volvió a su estado de enfurecimiento.

-Que dijiste... Sobre mi gorro?-preguntó Stan ahora MUY enfurecido.

-Stan cálmate, necesitamos sacarle más información..-le dijo George pero este lo ignoro.

Luego Stan invocó a su Stand para que vuelva a lanzarle otros múltiples golpes pero mucho más rápidos y haci destruyendolo en pedazados y luego restaurarlo y modificarlo así dejandolo como una estatua de una cara gigante deformada y George ayudó al niño a evitar que muriera ahorcado por el guante.

 **Lugar Turístico de South Park:Roca Angelo**

 **Lugar:Vaya a la Calle Bonanza y camine cerca de un minuto ahí lo encontrará**

 **Una gran piedra en forma de una gran cara deformada. Es un lugar popular para parejas en una cita. A pesar de su apariencia espeluznante.**

-Ese grandísimo idiota, se merecía ser una estatua con una apariencia horrible, bueno al menos podré descansar bien-dijo Stan mientras se dio la vuelta y camino directo a su casa.

Mientras tanto George miro la piedra deformada y pensó.

-Que gran poder y velocidad, este chico está Crazy, por eso necesita controlarse a sí mismo para mejor, pero lo que hay que temer no es su poder ni velocidad... Sino su actitud. Parece que ya tengo un nombre para tu Stand-penso George ya teniendo el nombre para el Stand de Stan, luego volteo para ver qué Stan ya se iba y lo siguió -Oye Stan, ya tengo un nombre para tu Stand!.

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Proximo Capitulo:Los Hermanos McCormick Parte 1**

* * *

 **Nombre del Stand:Crazy Diamond(Nombre dado por George)**

 **Usuario:Stan Marsh**

 **Estadisticas:**

 **Poder Destructivo:A**

 **Velocidad:A**

 **Rango:D**

 **Durabilidad:B**

 **Precision:B**

 **Potencial de Desarollo:C**

 **Bien ya acabe este capítulo, si hay muchas errores en es** **te capítulo, y también aún sigo describiendo como la mierda, Luis no me ayudó en este capítulo, yo hice todo esto solo, bueno el título del siguiente capítulo es muy evidente quién va a aparecer, espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
